first_love_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Main Character
Chitose Moriwaka One of the Protagonists from the game Appearance Chitose is a short girl with big round green eyes and short light brown hair with her bangs neatly kept ton the side of her face. She is mainly seen wearing a buttoned blue uniform with a red bow. Background Little is known about her (or most of the characters background) but chitose has been best friends with a girl named Mayu since she was in junior high. She also was kind to her friend named Shino Sakuraba back in junior high. A girl who was very quick to speak her mind and wore “flashy” clothing. Being judged for it as a result. Chitose was always kind to her back in junior high and liked her despite what she looked like and what people said which earned shino’s appreciation. Though chitose has stated she was a tiny bit startled by shino’s temper in the past. Personality Chitose is a friendly girl. She is almost always be kind to others. She believes it’s wrong to judge a person based on their looks or rumors about them. She’s been described by a few characters as an honest person who can’t really hide emotions well and makes them very apparent. If she gets embarrassed or disappointed she tends to pout a lot or get sad over small things. She can be very determined at times though but more than once seeks guidance and advice from her friends when she’s feeling lost/upset. She’s a very understanding person and was able to cheer up her junior high friend Shino when she was unhappy about people judging her looks. Although she’s mainly shown to be kind and friendly and has a bit of trouble speaking her mind to people, If she feels there is injustice, She will possibly raise her voice as she did in the Chitose/Akira route when awful rumors were be spread about Akira. Relationships Asahi: If you play the Chitose/Asahi route she is friends with him because they are both class representative. She goes to his house often and helps out with choirs, Helps out his grandparents etc. She secretly has a crush on him for the majority of the route . In the Chitose/Akira route they are friends and work together as class representatives. She doesn’t go to his house but they are apart of the same friend group and hang out along with the rest of the group. Asahi at one point notices shes down and helps her out during a school trip. Sou: Chitose And Sou are friends. He invites her to events with the class, gives her advice at points of the game and in the Chitose/Asahi route, He gives her advice and tries his best to support her crush on Asahi and help her get closer to him. Shino: An old friend of Chitose’s from Junior high. They were goods friends and still talk occasionally in the Shino/Asuka route. Mayu: Chitose’s best friend since Junior high. In both chitose routes (Especially the Asahi one), Chitose talks to mayu over the phone and occasionally in person about problems she has and Mahi usually cheers her up. The two hang out at places occasionally and sometimes have sleepover. Akira: Chitose’s Friend/crush/girlfriend depending on which route/event you play. in the Chitose/Asahi route, Akira is quick to give Chitose advice or help her out if she notices shes down. She comments on how Chitose reminds her of a dog in both routes (and calls her cute in the Chitose/Akira route) The two talk sometimes in the Chitose/Asahi route and In the Chitose/Akira route, Chitose tries to help her overcome her social problems and the two quickly become close friends, then lovers. The two also become close friends (just platonically) in the Sou/Akira route when Sou pushes her to be more social. Trivia * Chitose is a fan of shoujou manga. * She enjoys watching movies and Karaoke. * She’s talented at note taking and likes making pretty notes. Category:Protagonists